The Downfall
by dewdrinker6
Summary: Second story in a series. "The New Kid"  A Vlad FF  was the first. Yes it all makes sense. Rated T for some scenes and language.
1. Finding Position

! RECAP !

This is a continuation of "The New Kid" a Vladimir Tod FF. How does that make sense? It just does, deal with it. We left our young 'hero(es)' off in a random teenager's room in Amity Park. Ellie (waking up as Dani Fenton) is confused, fore she has been in the lifetime before. What will happen? Nobody knows.

! END RECAP !

Ellie looked into the mirror one more time, than moved back into the room and peeked through the window "Amity Park alright" She said nodding at the street below. "Do you need blood or anything?" She turned to find Vlad pushing at his canines, looking confused, then he looked down at his wrist and his eyes widened.

"I'm not a vampire anymore!" He said, looking scared and panicked "What the fuck?"

"Are you serious?" She asked, digging her nails into her palm, drawing blood "Let's make sure" she shoved her hand into his face, he pushed her away looking grossed out

"How could I have changed to being human?" He asked. Ellie thought a moment.

"Perhaps you're not human, but you changed just as I did. You see the only other time someone came with me, they died before me and disappeared, perhaps you've been dragged into this curse as well. Sometimes I have an actual role in the story line, like here, I'm related to Danny, but in your lifetime, I didn't matter, just an extra. Here, you're probably an extra.." She paused then said, "Try thinking about 'going ghost'"

"Bu-"

"Don't complain, just try it!"

He looked like he was constipated for about five seconds then BAM! His black hair turned white, and his eyes were violet. His clothes reversed and he was wearing a tight white hoodie and light gray skinny jeans along with white converse with black skulls. "Whoa.." he whispered, floating slightly.

"I'm going ghost!" Ellie (Dani?) called out, and she transformed as well. Opening the window she slid out, and held out her hand for Vlad to join her "Come on, we gotta find Danny and see why I was brought back to this lifetime, something must have happened!"

"Ok.." Vlad answered warily, grabbing onto Ellie's hand. They flew over streets and when they passed by a clock they saw that school had left out about a half hour before.

"He'll probably be at the Nasty Burger" She said, most likely talking to herself, her craziness showing like when Vlad had first met her. They flew towards a fast food joint, and right before they landed, it exploded.

"I don't think they're in there anymore.." Vlad said sadly

"No wonder I'm older…" Ellie whispered. "This is after I left to travel the world.."


	2. The Battle of Dark Danny

[Yes, that chapter was short. This is based off the episode "The Ultimate Enemy" It was my favorite as a kid, cause of the whole 'Danny turned evil' thing. That's pretty much the only thing that will happen, no clockwork making everything right, just Danny off his rocker, enjoy. Dani is short for Danielle. P.S. "based off" doesn't mean the same stuff will happen.]

"What do you mean?" Vlad asked, watching pieces of metal fall in a ring around the wrecked restaurant.

"When I was like, eleven years old, Danny saved me from being ecto-melted. Then I left to go see the world, I wonder why Nasty Burger exploded like that.." Ellie whispered, flying closer to the crater.

"Uhh….maybe that's why" Vlad tapped Ellie's shoulder and pointed to where a teenage boy crumpled to the ground in tears. Next to him, a ghost in it's mid-twenties with glowing red eyes, was leaning down to grab the boy.

"That's Danny!" She shrieked, and shot over to him she kicked the older ghost square in the chest, catching him off guard and sending him flying, she swooped down and picked up Danny.

"Danielle…is that you?" Danny whimpered, looking up.

"Duh, now go ghost, you're heavy!" She yelled, shaking him.

"I can't.."

"What?" Just then, Vlad fell from the sky, in human form. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me," gliding down to the deserted side walk, she dropped Danny and caught Vlad, then letting him tumble to the cement.

"Not totally in control yet" Vlad chuckled, looking at Danny curiously.

"Why didn't you go ghost, God damn it!" Ellie was shrieking at them both.

"Vlad Masters ripped me from my ghost form, and sent me back in time to save them…" Danny was half whimpering, half sobbing.

"Vlad Who?" Vlad asked, cautiously, looking down at himself to make sure he didn't become the person.

"A villain" Ellie quickly explained, scanning the area to make sure the other ghost wasn't following them. "Ok, Danny. Then what happened to you're ghost self?"

"Turned…evil" Danny whispered between sobs, "ruined…future…"

"Must've been the ghost trying to kill you, now, Danny, pull yourself together, who were you trying to save?" Ellie asked, obviously becoming annoyed. Just then, Dark Danny zoomed out and grabbed Vlad by the neck, shoving him up against the brick building across the street. Vlad brought his knee up against the DD's crotch and turned ghost before falling to the ground below. Flying up the wall, he caught his attacker mid-air and threw him to the ground. Shakily, Danny got up and started running for the nearest open store, looking frightened.

"_Damn," _Ellie thought, _"Was he only brave with ghost powers?" _Watching his form slide through a door, she turned to find Vlad ghetto stomping Dark Danny into the ground.

"Take that!" Vlad screamed down at the crumpled figure. Of course, the attack didn't last long as DD went see-through and sank through the side walk. Reappearing on the other side of the street, he shot a ball of ecto-plasma at Vlad and Ellie.

"Do you know nothing?" Ellie spat at Vlad as they dodged the attack. Of course it dawned on her five seconds afterward that he didn't and he'd only been a ghost boy instead of a vampire for about a hour now.

"How are we supposed to beat this thing, and return it to Danny?" Vlad yelled to her as he dodged yet another ecto-ball.

"The Fenton Thermos!" Ellie yelled back, and flew off towards the Fenton house. "Stay here and fight him off, I'll be right back!" Streaking through the streets, she shot into the house and down to the basement. _"Odd, the house is empty". _Grabbing the thermos, she remembered something Danny had said earlier, 'sent me back in time to save them'. Save who? …His family? She rounded a corner, and started up the thermos when she saw the small battle. Opening the canister, the sucked Dark Danny inside and shut the lid tight.

"Did that little thing seriously just beat him?" Vlad asked, eying the small machine like it would suddenly suck him in too.

"Yeah, Danny's parents invented it, they're great ghost hunters," Ellie thought for a moment then said "You didn't watch this show much, did you?"

"Nope, I'd rather watch Buffy" Vlad answered with a smile

"Well, we better go find Danny…" Ellie sighed, swooping down towards the book store Danny had ran in to. "Danny?" She called scanning the aisles. By now she heard the sirens of the authorities arriving at the scene of the explosion.

"Over here" came a small voice in the back corner of the store. Danny was crumpled up, and looked sickly.

"Danny we got him, now how did Masters take him out of you?" Vlad and Ellie asked at the same time, they looked at each other curiously, then turned back to Danny.

Ignoring the question he whispered, "I didn't save them, I can't go on without them"

"Who, Danny" Vlad asked, leaning forward.

"My family, Tucker, Sam.." Danny whispered, starting to cry again, "They're all gone.."

[Wow, long chapter. I just couldn't stop writing! Spoiler for the next chapter: The hunt to find Vlad Masters/Plasmius!]


End file.
